A nine element array of intrinsic germanium detectors has been designed and fabricated as a higher resolution scanning device to be used in conjunction with radio-isotopes in diagnostic studies in nuclear medicine. The detectors are 35mm in diameter by 10mm thick and are housed in a common cryostat arranged in a 3 x 3 array with 50mm between centers. The energy resolution of the detectors range from 1.06 to 1.18 keV at 140 keV. The crystals and associated electronics are very closely matched with a maximum deviation in sensitivity of 15% from the average with no collimation. The system will be suspended over a computer-driven scanning bed and will remain stationary while the patient is moved in a x-y raster beneath the collimated detectors. The system will be applied toward the problems of imaging cold areas or void in the liver with Tc-99m and areas of infarction in the myocardium with Tc-99m and Tl-201. The use of this device in these two areas should provide the first adequate determination of the imaging role of semiconductor detectors in a routine clinical nuclear medicine environment.